


I'm sorry, but how can one possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Two Kane sisters in one house [7]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Batwoman - Fandom
Genre: Alice Angst on a plate, Alice angst, Alice in Wonderland References, Alice is Adorable, Alice is an adorable 13 year old and no one can change my mind, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, I combined this with my own prompt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Skipping everywhere, Sophie and Kate are awkward, Trauma, skipping, so adorable, sorry this took so long, this is cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: remember the Book Alice treasured her whole life? The book she destroyed too escape and save her own once again. Sophie took pity on a pour soul and called someone to fix the book. She calls Kate up and invites her to retrieve it. It’s the shock of the world when Kate arrives with Alice ALIVE in tow.Aka ; Alice reunites with the one thing she had thought she’d lost, and then goes home and eats WAY to much licorice. Poor Kate. Can she even carry her own weight up the stairs???
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane, Kate Kane & Sophie Moore
Series: Two Kane sisters in one house [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668538
Comments: 21
Kudos: 47





	I'm sorry, but how can one possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scorpius_Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Granger/gifts).



> Yo!!!!! Guys! Sorry it’s been so long!! 🥺 things have been really crazy with carona!!! Also, I’ve decided to take a person prompt, and combine it with a fanfic I really wanted to write, Why? CAUSE I DESERVE A LITTLE HAPPINESSSSSS. Death and Carona are two really bummer things. So, I’m sorry if you are not satisfied with how this turned out. But please don’t hate on it. I tried my best.

Kate looked down at the buzzing phone on the table. 

*Sophie* beamed across the screen in blaring black letters. 

And honestly, Kate didn’t know if she should answer it. Things have been tense between her and Sophie lately. And she’s not sure where they stood as of now.

Ah fuck it, 

Kate reached out and swiped the phone, jamming her finger over the receiver and held it against her ear, face grim with determination.

*Kate! Hello, so glad you picked up* Sophie’s voiced crackled through the crappy WiFi at the Crows headquarters.

“Sophie.” Kate greeted, a woman of little words.

*so um, you should come to the station.* the voice admitted

“And why would I do that?” She bit out, defensive immediately.

*i thought you might want Alices book*

Kate lingered, feeling a bit shocked at the proclamation.

*Kate? Kate you their?* Sophie questioned.

“Uh ya, ya I’m here, sorry. Um, what do you mean by Alices book?” 

*after she ripped the twine out, and using it to kill multiple cops, Well. Idk. I went back. And saw the destroyed mess she left. That book was her life and Soul Kate. It’s the only thing that got her through everything. It mean the world to her. I just thought you might want it. As a reminder....” The voice trailed off.

Kate was momentarily confused, Why would she need a reminder? 

She looked up and gazed across to the little table where she ate breakfast, Alice sat their, Playing with her butterfly knife and halfheartedly filling in a Coloring book, filled with random pictures. 

\- yes, it seemed childish at First - But Kate had to remember Alice stopped having a childhood at 13, she still had that mentality. So the book was nice activity she could do that didn’t involve murdering people, she disregarded most of them, but choose certain pictures to turn into Vivid images of characters from wonderland. And Kate found herself gazing at them from time to time, a sense of amusement swirling through her mind.

*Kate?* 

Oh ya Sophie! It was then Kate realized that Sophie thought Alice was dead. As did most of the world.

“Um yeah. I’ll be their. To pick it up.” She muttered quickly. Avoiding Alices curious gaze.

*thats great um. So I’ll see u then?*

“Uh sure.*

*Ka-*

Kate hung up before she could continue. Holding the phone tightly, breathing in and out slowly. 

“What did the Little birdie want?” The blonde asked curiously.

Kate leveled her stare, “Little birdie? Really?” 

“She’s trapped in a cage! Ya know? Bird. Cage? Moreover she just does what the King tells her to do! Or Should I say the crow?” Alice explained defensively.

Huh. Kate could actually understand that one.

She didn’t say that out loud, but Alices winning smirk told her she had won for now.

“Well, I just got to go pick something up, it’s not big deal.” Kate tried to speak nonchalantly. But Alice was as curious as one could get.

“Curiouser and curiouser? I wonder! Why is a Raven like a writing desk?” She chanted melodically, in her own little “Alice speak.” Thank god Kate read the book. She understand (mostly, not always) what the girl said.

The brunette groaned, “Alice I promise this is completely normal, theirs nothing abnormal or crazy about it. Nothing for you to stick your head into-DAMN IT.” 

Yes. Kate had known the trap she just walked into. And Alice did too. Judging from her Cheshire smile.

“It'll be no use their putting their heads down and saying 'Come up again, dear!' I shall only look up and say 'Who Am I, then? Tell me that first, and then if I like being that person, I'll come up: if not, I'll stay down here till I'm somebody else.” The blonde quoted entirely by memory.

Kate refrained from rolling her eyes, something “Alice speak” always made her want to do. 

Then, as if offering the sacred golden key into the garden, Kate remembered the perfect line.

“Well tell me Alice, Who. Are. You?”

Alice faltered. Eyes blinking fast. She knew the next quote right after, but knew that would be admitting defeat in changing the subject. And she really wanted to find out what Kate was doing.

Kate smiled, feeling victorious. She turned to grab her coat and leave.

“WAIT!” Alice screeched. Stepping in front of her sister.

“I saw your curious little eye, you were interested in this specific ask! Tell em Dinah, what did the birdie ask of you? It couldn’t have been that important, a pawn isn’t quite leveled up enough to be a queen. And No one is higher then the Queen of hearts.” 

The blonde didn’t even notice her hands picking up on the lightest tremor, just at the name of her former Captor, but Kate did. She grabbed the gloved hands in hers. 

Alices eyes darted to the grasp, eyebrows furrowing, in the smallest of trances, as she truly seemed to not understand why her hands were shaking.

“Alice,” Kate called lightly, drawing her out of her reverie. 

“I want to lie to you and tell you it’s not important. But you could easily prove me wrong,” The brunette ignored the proud look Alice gave off, “so I’m gonna tell u the truth.” 

“It’s your book.” 

“Wha-!” Alice gasped, not an ounce of madness in her words. Her legs buckled underneath her and Kate was quick to wrap and arm around her waist, steadying her.

“Hey your ok, Atta girl.” She whispered breathily, making sure the girl was able to stand once again. Before starting back up again.

“Sophie found your book. After you pulled the twine out of it. And got it fixed.” 

Alice peered into her soul, somehow hanging on to her every word, and building up her defenses at the same time.

“I’m going to go pick it up. And bring it back to you. I just need-“

“I’m coming with you.” Alice interjected immediately.

“No Alice! You can’t!” Kate sputtered. This is not what she wanted to happen.

“That wasn’t a statement, Kate. I AM coming with you.” The blondes eyes were full of furry. And every ounce of her presence told Kate she was serious.

Kate tried to argue, honestly she did. But Alice was already stomping towards the door in her famous White fade to black boots, and if she didn’t go along with it now, the world was due for a wake up call involving mass realization that a Psychotic killer was still Alive.

“Fine! You can come just WAIT UP!” Kate called frantically, rushing to meet up with her.

—————

They came in a black Car, the windows tinted so no one could see inside. Even then, Alice hid in the backseat, a blanket tossed over her just in case someone pulled them over.

Kate struggled to refrain from having Flashbacks. This situation was warily similar to the one involving Beth, from Earth 2. A kinder form of Alice. The sister that never went through the crash.

The brunette shook her head, pushing those thoughts away. She had Alice. Alice was her true sister. And she wasn’t going to give up on her.

They made their way to the Crows headquarters, Were Sophie said she would meet Kate in the place they detained Alice previously.

Kate parked the car in the parking lot, and turned around so she could face the blonde.

“Ok, I’m gonna go In. You stay here and -ALICE!”

She honestly didn’t even know why she tried, Alice was already leaving the car. Power walking to the front. 

“Alice!,” Kate called, rushing to catch up with the forever trench coated girl, “Alice slow down!! Your going to be seen!”

Alice pause and turned around swiftly on her heel, meeting Kate with an astounded expression.

“Oh Dinah! You honestly think I’m going to get caught?” 

“Of course you are! Your standing right their! In view of cameras!” Kate argued, gesturing fiercely with her hands to the numerous cameras.

Though it didn’t come as a shock when Alice started laughing, Quite maniacally.

“Dina you say the silliest things! You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself.” The blonde chanted. Before turning around and -actually SKIPPING? - towards the front door?

Was her sister actually Mad??? 

“I’m mad! Your mad! We’re all mad Here!” Alice laughed, as if reading the lesbians mind. 

It was then it dawned on Kate, that Alice must have a reason to be this free, she may be mad, but she wasn’t stupid. 

“DAMN IT!” Kate cursed. Realizing that she never saw what Alice was doing underneath the blanket, she must have disabled all the security cameras.

Shaking her head, she ran off in the last direction she saw the skipping madwoman.

—————-

She managed to catch up with her.  
Throwing an arm in front of her before she skipped right into an open hallway.

Alice sent her a glare, but Kate motioned with her hands to wait.

Seconds later, a guard walked by, as that was his scheduled post.

“Ooh goody! Time for tea!” Alice squealed, clapping her hands in excitement.

“No alice! It’s not time for tea!” Kate retorted sternly, She would not have Alice killing anyone!

Alice smiled wide, “Silly Dinah! Don’t you remember? It’s always tea time!”

“Consider your Verdict!” Kate groaned, steadying her arm to Make sure Alice didn’t skip on out, butterfly knife at the ready.

Alices smile tampered, as she knew was her stated Verdict was. She let out an over dramatic sigh, probably rolling her eyes along with it.

“My verdict,” she spoke between gritted teeth , “Is no Stealing, No Killing, and No breaking things.”

“Atta girl.” Kate breathed out in relief. Gazing back out into the hallway; it was clear.

“We move Now!” She phrased. Alice didn’t need to be told twice, skipping out from Kate’s arm. 

Kate rolled her eyes, a common reaction every time she came in contact with her sister. Which was quite often now. And followed, a never ending game of Cat chasing mouse.

-oh dang that’s actually ironic, Her nickname “Dinah” was in some plays, the Cheshire Cat, Alices best friend in wonderland, and well, Alices brother, “Mouse” was as bad as she was. And she technically did chase him down repeatedly. Huh. A real life Cat and mouse chase-

“KAte!” Alice squeaked, looking back at her. Damn, it was easy to loose yourself in wonderland logic. She had a much better understanding of Alice right then more then ever.

She quickly caught up. Just ahead of them was the room Sophie wanted to meet them in. And Kate knew it was useless to try and get Alice to stay back. 

She nodded, bracing herself, before staring to move forward, only stopping when a Gloved hand reached out and rugged at the back of her jacket.

Kate glanced behind her, her sight meeting a surprisingly nervous looking Alice.

“I'm sorry,” Alice paused, as if fighting the next line in the book, “but how can one possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?” Her hands twitched. Thumbs twiddling over and over. Her eyes looking anywhere but at Kate’s gaze.

Kate softened, even though that seemed like madness, she understood what Alice was trying to convey.

“Don’t worry Alice. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

She lifted an Arm up, feeling peacefully content when Alice rushed to burrow under it. Gripping the side of Kate’s jacket like a lifeline. The brunette adjusted her grip, wrapping her arm tightly around the blondes waist. Before moving forward once again.

And that’s how they entered the room. To Sophie’s utter shock.

Kate had somehow forgotten Sophie was actually going to be in the room. And could only watch as Sophie struggled to comprehend what lay before her.

“Wha- how?! Alice??? Your Alive!?” The black haired girl sputtered. Eyes so wide Kate feared the would pop right out of their sockets.

Kate felt Alice shift beside her, and knew she either needed to calm Sophie down, or she would be faced with a broken verdict.

“Sophie, calm down. Alice isn’t here to hurt anyone.” Kate tried to placate, holding her hands out in front of her.

Sophie looked at Kate like she was insane, which honestly at this point, Kate wondered if she was.

“Kate, Alice is a mass murderer ?! Who somehow faked her own death?? What did we bury? Who did we bury? Was that just some weird corpse doll Alice created?!”

“No!” Kate stated more aggressively then needed. She took a deep breath.

“That was Beth. Beth Kane, from earth 2.”

Sophie looked like she was about to feint. And Kate didn’t want a limp body on their hands.

“Ok what I’m about to explain to you. You can’t tell anyone. Not even dad.” 

The brown girl nodded, but Kate couldn’t tell if it was truthful or just out of shock, but she took it anyways.

She then launched into a quick summery about how their was infinite earths. And how her “Friends” Batwoman, supergirl, the flash, etc. had closed them all into 1 earth. Aka earth prime.

Sophie seemed to be doing better, recovering from the shock considerably fast.

“Ok....ok. So the person I saw was Beth Kane from earth 2. And Alice Kane from this world never died.”

“Yes! The mock turtle would have understood faster then you! Now where is my book!” Alice spit out. Growing anxious from waiting. 

Kate held a hand out to calm her. While Sophie seemed to spark back to life, understanding why they came here.

“Kate? You can’t just expect me to let her go do you?” Sophie reasoned. Looking confused.

“I know how it looks. But Alice isn’t what she used to be. She’s living with me and promise she won’t be any trouble to the crowd.” Kate pleaded. 

Sophie took a moment to think. Before reaching down and pulling out a faded, but still put Together, book.

“My Book!” Alice screeched. Launching her self across the table to grab it, hands outreached. Kate’s reflexes kicked in, grabbing Alice Mid-air and tugging her forcefully back down to the ground, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her in place by her side.

Alice whined, trying to break free of Kate’s grip. But Kate also grabbed her hands and turned the inwards, so she couldn’t grab her knife, or punch her. And made sure to look at the floor, moving her legs far enough away so She couldn’t kick them out of spite. 

Even then, Kate knew it would only be a matter of time before Alice broke free. So she glanced up at Sophie warningly, communicating she didn’t have much time left.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. But you have to promise not to affect the crows anymore?” Sophie finally offered.

“I know, I know! I already CONSIDERED THE VERDICT,” Alice growled, “ Now give me my book!”

Sophie looked to Kate for translation. Who rolled her eyes and explained, “Basically it means she promised to to what you said.”

Sophie nodded, glancing at the book held in her hands. Walking around the table to face them.

“Ok then, here you go Alice.” She held out the book as far away from herself as possible, bracing for Alice to rip it out of her hands. Kate reluctantly let the girl go. Watching her charge forward.

But Alice surprised her when she took it gently, cradling the book in her hands delicately. Like it would crumble any moment. She ran her fingers over the cover. Her eyes lost into the picture on the front already. A sense of melancholy ghosting around her.

She then abruptly plopped down on the floor, crossing her legs underneath her body, before opening the book and reading the probably entirely memorized book.

Sophie looked at Kate in question, motioning with her hands if to say “What am I supposed to do with this???”

Kate grimaced, offering a weak smile, before glancing back down at the reading girl. 

She nudged Alices back with the toe of her combat boot.

“Hey Alice, um. We kinda have to go now.” She prodded gently. Not exactly knowing what to do either.

Alices head jerked, looking Kate straight in the eye.

“I want licorice.” She stated. Daring Kate to defy the order.

Kate sucked in a breath. 

“Oh boi.”

———————

“Uuuuhhhghhghhhhhg” a low moan came from the backseat. Causing Kate to roll her eyes for the umpteenth time.

“Oh it hurrrrrtsssss.” Alice groaned. Writhing in place.

“I told you not to eat five packages of Licorice in like half an hour! You brought this on yourself!” Kate chastised.

True to the statement, the two had stopped by at a local gas station, buying Five packets just to please the girl. Only for her to tear into them like it was the last meal she would ever have. And eventually work herself into what Kate would call, a Food Coma. 

“Uuuuuuuuhgggghhhhhhhhhhnnnnn.” Came an especially long groan.

“Just hold on we’re almost home!” Kate shot back gently. Even though she had brought It on herself, Kate remembered food comas from when they were young, and they hurt like a Bi***!

“Finally! We’re here!” Kate stated. As they pulled into the driveway. 

“Aliceee, we’re here! You gotta get out of the car.” She prodded, getting out and opening the backseat door, gazing upon Alice curled up on her side.

She was only met by another painful sounding moan. 

“Come on, were right here.” She pressed, placing a hand on Alices shoulder and shaking a little.

Finally Alice started to move, unlocking herself from her position and fumbled out of the car. Almost falling over in the process. She took about three more steps before lurching over and promptly throwing up. 

Kate winced but moved to hold the girl’s hair, rubbing her back soothingly.

Alice stood up again shakily, smiling wide and laughing.

“Ha! That will make someone’s day in the morning!” She slurred lightly.

She then continued to march forward, honestly looking drunk in her whole appearance. Kate couldn’t help but laugh. 

Ha, first person drunk on Licorice!

Eventually they made it inside. And Kate barely managed to get Alices Coat off, and a rag to clean her face before the girl slumped down onto the couch. Locking back into a tiny ball. And promptly falling asleep.

Oh no, Kate groaned. Glancing upstairs. She needed Alice in her bed? Not down here. 

“Alice , come on, you just gotta make it upstairs and you can get into bed.” She roused, shaking the girl once again.

“Idonwannadoit,” the blonde replied, “im drinking tea with the mad hatter!”

Kate continued to try and wheedle her, but Alice remained childishly stubborn. Not moving an inch. And Kate was left to face the only other option. Carrying Alice up herself. Which was immediately questioned. Can she even carry her own weight up the stairs???

With a groan, Kate realized she would have to try. Or else her couch be occupied by the girl for the next day or so.

With a heave, she picked up Alice Bridal style, shocking her with how light she was. Damn the Trench coat is what must make her look so daunting. Without it, Kate could truly feel how featherlight the girl was. She could even feel a few bones peeking through.

Ugh she really needed to focus on getting Alice to eat more.

Pushing the thoughts back, Kate walked up the stairs, nudging the blondes door open with her foot, wincing at the disorganized room that lay behind it, filled with peoples faces on walls with giant Xs, and a shelf filled with all of the girls many weapons. 

But the bed was mainly unharmed, so Kate shifted Alice so she was partly sling over her shoulder, and pulled down the blankets with the free arm.

Finally, she laid down the blonde on the bed. Who shifted a few times, but otherwise stayed rock still.

Pulling the covers up. Kate tucked her twin in nicely, sitting on the edge of the bed and gazing at her resting face. 

It wasn’t so often Kate got to see Alice at peace and vulnerable. And sure she screamed in her sleep daily, but she never took the time to really take her in when she was sleeping peacefully. It was nice. And she could only smile fondly at the girl in front of her.

She turned to leave, but paused at the doorframe. Offering one last activity, she carefully placed Alices book on the bed stand next to her. Looking at the pile of words that created the girl that lay before her.

It seemed right in a sort of ways, the maker and their makeé

“My what a wonderful dream it had been.” Kate bid a good night to her sleeping twin. In their own language, something she grew more intrigued in every day.

Closing the door. She hoped her sister was truly at peace. And maybe could finally start to heal. With her twin loyally by her side through it all.

Alice and Dina, tackling reality together.

Beth and Kate tackling pasts together.

A day, a phrase, a line of licorice, a night terror at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> How did u guys like this??? 
> 
> Don’t worry ur guys prompts are coming out soon!
> 
> Hope u have a Frabjous day !
> 
> Much love ❤️
> 
> Also I give full credit for the last 2 lines to a commenter down below 👇👇👇
> 
> Ps. I welcome comments and crave them like crack. So comment please and thank you 🙏


End file.
